Her Name is Sakura, Mywife
by D3villaZ
Summary: Secuil kisah tentang Sasuke dan kenangan yang didapatnya ketika dalam pengaruh racun Orochimaru. Forehead Poke Celebration. Enjoy reading!


_Her Name is Sakura, Mywife by_ D3villaZ

Naruto _is_ Masashi Kishimoto's

 _Rating_ : T

 _Summary_ : Secuil kisah tentang Sasuke dan kenangan yang didapatnya ketika dalam pengaruh racun Orochimaru. _Forehead Poke Celebration_. _Enjoy reading_!

.

.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke rasakan saat itu : lehernya sakit sekali, lalu ketika ia membuka mata, ia mendapati kerumunan orang sedang dalam posisi bertarung. Sasuke mengerjap, menghilangkan bintik-bintik buram yang sejenak menghalangi penglihatan.

Begitu mendapat kondisi normal penglihatannya, Sasuke dapat mengenali orang-orang di hadapannya. Ada lebih dari satu orang di sana. Pertama, ia memerhatikan seorang pria berperawakan mirip Naruto dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan model rambut yang berbeda, tapi ia yakin pria itu Naruto.

Sasuke juga melihat seorang gadis kecil, seusianya, berambut hitam dengan kacamata, yang membuat Sasuke heran, pada baju gadis itu terdapat lambang Uchiha. Sementara yang diingat Sasuke, ialah satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa selain kakaknya, Itachi.

Sasuke pun menatap aneh pada wanita yang sedang memeluk gadis berambut hitam tadi, rambut dan gaya-gayanya seperti Sakura, hanya saja rambutnya pendek, padahal selama ini yang Sasuke tahu rambut Sakura itu panjang.

"Terlalu erat, Ma," rengek gadis berambut hitam tadi. Sasuke tambah bingung, Sakura sudah menjadi seorang mama? Sejak kapan? Siapa suaminya?

Gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh, ia menatap pria dengan rambut klimis, dengan gurat wajah mirip dirinya, Sasuke tersentak. _Itu aku?_ Lirihnya dalam hati sambil lebih memerhatikan pria yang menyerupai dirinya. Agaknya Sasuke tidak suka dengan model rambut pria tersebut, karena membuatnya terlihat tua dan mirip Fugaku-ayahnya.

"Papa, apa perasaan Papa terasa terhubung dengan Mama?" Gadis itu bertanya pada si pria yang mirip Sasuke. Secara bergantian, Sasuke memerhatikan mereka berdua, lalu wanita yang mirip Sakura. Ia merasa sedang berada dalam _genjutsu_ , lagipula bagaimana caranya mereka dapat menjadi keluarga sedangkan yang terakhir ia ingat kondisinya benar-benar kritis lantaran terkena racun Orochimaru saat ujian bertahan hidup dalam rangka ujian _chuunin_. Apa seperti inilah efek racun Orochimaru?

"Ya," jawab pria yang berwajah mirip Sasuke.

"Lalu apa alasannya kau punya perasaan itu?" Gadis kecil berkacamata itu bertanya lagi. Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung, seingatnya ia dan Sakura tidak punya tanda-tanda bermasalah dengan mata, apakah benar gadis itu yang menjadi anak mereka? Lalu siapa namanya?

Sasuke melihat wanita yang serupa Sakura tersenyum tipis, lalu pria yang mirip dengannya berkata. "Karena kita punya kau, Sarada."

Sasuke tidak dapat menampik rasa haru yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya. Padahal selama ini yang ia pikirkan hanya menjadi kuat dan membalas dendam pada Itachi, ia tidak pernah berharap mendapat kesempatan memiliki keluarga, terlebih membangunnya dengan Sakura, rekannya yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi sejujurnya ia menginginkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi, sudah lama ia merindukan suasana dalam keluarga, sebab kehilangan keluarganya di usia yang begitu muda. Lantas, yang masih mengganjal dalam benak Sasuke adalah ... kenapa Sakura yang menjadi istrinya? Memang apa istimewanya gadis itu?

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuhnya terasa bergejolak. Sasuke seolah dipaksa untuk pergi. Ia memejamkan mata erat. Melupakan sejenak kepingan momen keluarga yang ia lihat. Lalu, saat matanya kembali terbuka, yang didapati adalah suasana gelap, ia menoleh dan melihat Naruto masih memejamkan mata dengan luka-luka pada tubuhnya.

 _Sing!_

Suara itu membuat Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya, di depannya Sakura merentangkan tangan membelakangi mereka. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh mereka," kata gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, rambut Sakura ditarik ke belakang. Sakura yang hendak melawan memotong rambutnya dengan kunai. Helai merah jambu itu berterbangan, bahkan sehelai-dua helainya jatuh di pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggenggam helaian rambut Sakura dengan erat. Emosinya menguap bersamaan dengan pola-pola menjalar dari lehernya memenuhi sisi wajahnya. Ia mencoba bergerak, badannya masih kaku, sementara Sakura sudah tampak kepayahan. Gadis itu benar-benar berjuang melindunginya (Naruto juga untuk tambahan).

Begitu jari-jari tangan Sasuke mulai dapat direnggangkan, ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk maju dan langsung menghajar para ninja dari desa lain yang mengeroyok Sakura, Sasuke tidak kenal ampun. Ia benar-benar marah, terlebih jika mengingat kenangan yang didapatnya beberapa saat lalu, kenyataan kalau Sakura akan menjadi istrinya, dan melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini membuatnya geram, tidak ada yang boleh melukai istri Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli usianya masih tiga belas tahun, yang jelas kenyataannya mereka akan menjadi suami-istri, nanti―seperti kenangan yang didapatnya.

 _Grap._

Sasuke merasakan sepasang lengan membelit pinggangnya, hawa hangat ia dapatkan dari belakang tubuhnya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , hentikan." Suara Sakura, gadis itu memeluknya. Sasuke melirik Sakura, melihatnya yang ingin menangis membuat pola-pola pada sisi wajahnya perlahan memudar, kemudian tubuh Sasuke limbung, beruntung Sakura sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

Dalam dekapan Sakura saat itu, ia memerhatikan Sakura, bagaimana wajah mulusnya dihiasi garis-garis yang mengeluarkan darah, matanya yang bengkak dan rambutnya yang terpotong tidak teratur. Gadis inilah istri Sasuke nanti, tapi kenapa dia? Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya. Selama ini tidak ada keluarga Uchiha berambut merah jambu, Sasuke menimang, tetapi gadis inilah yang sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya hari ini untuk melindunginya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, kondisi Sasuke yang sebenarnya cukup stabil itu dapat mendengar angin yang menyampaikan sebuah percakapan.

"Anak Uchiha itu dapat bertahan."

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang kuat yang dapat menetralisasi racun Tuan Orochimaru pada tubuhnya."

Sasuke berdesis, kenangan yang didapatnya benar-benar kuat untuk membangkitkan upayanya melawan racun itu. Momen sebuah keluarga yang ia rindukan, Sasuke benar-benar ingin merasakannya, nanti. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Sakura. Dengan gadis inilah keluarganya akan tumbuh.

.

.

Seharusnya saat ini Sasuke melawan Gaara, ninja asal Suna, di dalam arena ujian, bukan malah mengejarnya ke dalam hutan lantaran kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Jelas saja Sasuke tidak terima, ia sudah berlatih selama sebulan ini, waktu yang ia lewatkan untuk mengawasi Sakura bahkan berkurang drastis hanya untuk memenangkan pertarungannya dengan Gaara, tetapi pemuda itu malah melarikan diri dengan kakak-kakaknya.

Sementara di belakang Sasuke, rekannya mengejar, bukan hanya Naruto dan Sakura, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya pun turut serta, namun yang sampai pada tempat di mana Sasuke berhasil berdiri berhadapan dengan Gaara hanyalah Naruto dan Sakura.

Saat itu, Sakura memekik, karena tiba-tiba saja dijadikan sandera oleh Gaara dengan jerat pasirnya. Sempat gadis itu melirik kedua rekannya, Naruto dan tatapannya berhenti lebih lama pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak jauh dari kesan datar biasanya, ia seperti menahan sesuatu yang Sakura sendiri pun tak tahu menahu. "Sasuke- _kun_ ," gumamnya, tersapu angin lewat, menghantarkannya pada pendengaran tajam Sasuke.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke merutuk, sedikit menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karenanyalah Sakura menjadi tawanan pemuda tak beralis dengan tato Ai di keningnya itu. Lagipula, ia benar-benar tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun dalam pengejarannya terhadap Gaara. Kenapa pula si _baka-dobe_ itu datang membawa-bawa Sakura, istrinya nanti. Jadinya kan begini, ibu dari anaknya nanti itu berada dalam bahaya. Demi apapun, Sasuke ingin menghajar Gaara dan meninju Naruto setelah semua ini berakhir. Ia tidak terima keselamatan Sakura, istrinya nanti, dipertaruhkan seperti ini.

"Dari sini biar aku," kata Naruto. Sasuke tak mempedulikan ucapannya. Setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama dan berhasil mengalihkan Gaara, pasir-pasir yang membelit Sakura memudar, membuat tubuh itu melayang mengikuti gaya tarik gravitasi. Sasuke dengan refleks menangkap tubuh Sakura, mereka berpijak pada sebuah batang pohon.

Sejenak Sasuke merapikan anak rambut Sakura. Sakura benar-benar rapuh bila seperti ini. Inilah alasan mengapa dia terpilih menjadi istrinya, Sasuke meyakini kalau Sakura-lah sosok tepat yang harus ia lindungi dan ia jaga. Setelah ini, gadis tersebut tidaklah boleh mengikutinya lagi, karena bahaya senantiasa membayangi langkah kaki Sasuke selama dendamnya belum terbalaskan.

Untuk itu Sasuke harus bertambah kuat. Ya, bukannya malah enak-enakan terbangun di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit, ingatannya langsung menghantarkan kenyataan kalau Naruto-lah yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Gaara, lawannya saat itu. Pemuda tengik seperti Naruto, Sasuke tidak menyangka akan ada saat bagi Naruto untuk lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Mengikuti arah suara, ia melihat Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjang rawatnya, ia mendapat seulas senyum dari gadis itu. "Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya gadis itu. Melihat dari gerak-geriknya yang tampak nyaman, Sasuke menduga Sakura telah duduk di sana untuk waktu yang lama.

Sasuke menahan senyumnya, mencoba menangkal senyuman Sakura yang tergolong jenis senyum menular itu. Hatinya terasa hangat mengetahui Sakura, istrinya nanti, ternyata begitu setia menjaganya. Mungkin karena alasan ini jugalah, dirinya akan memilih Sakura menjadi istrinya nanti, dalam benak ia berpendapat.

Sebelum tiba-tiba perasaan kesal menyelubungi Sasuke, fakta kalau ia kalah kuat dari Naruto membuatnya sadar kalau dirinya saat ini belum pantas mendapat senyuman Sakura, ia dapat menghancurkan senyum itu kapanpun kalau tidak kuat, karena dengan kuat ia dapat menjaga senyum tersebut. Sebab itulah, pada siang harinya, Sasuke mengadu _chidori_ -nya dengan _rasengan_ Naruto, membuat Sakura berlari panik di antara mereka dan berakhir dengan Kakashi yang menghentikan keduanya.

Setelah perkelahian itu terhenti, Sasuke terus saja merenung, tiba-tiba saja pemikiran kalau dia akan menjadi kuat di luar Konoha memenuhi benaknya. Terlebih setelah itu, ia dikunjungi gerombolan utusan Orochimaru, berkata kalau ia telah dikutuk, dan Orochimaru-lah penangkalnya.

Di tengah kekacauan pikiran Sasuke saat itu, ia melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengarah menuju gerbang desa Konoha. Kaki kanan lalu kaki kiri, bergantian bergerak, sampai manik matanya menangkap tubuh seorang gadis, menghadang jalannya.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sakura yang berusaha menghentikan niatnya untuk pergi. Ia tidak ingin jauh dari gadis itu, istrinya nanti, tapi kalau tidak begini ia tidak akan cukup kuat untuk melindungi gadis tersebut. Sebagai istrinya nanti, Sasuke berpendapat kalau Sakura haruslah rela menunggunya untuk merantau mencari kekuatan. Ya, demi membangun keluarga bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun," kata Sakura mantap.

Satu lagi alasan mengapa Sakura menjadi istri Sasuke nanti, tentu saja karena gadis itu mencintainya. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia semakin mantap akan meminang gadis itu begitu telah menjadi kuat. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti, melewati Sakura begitu saja.

Begitu mendengar suara hentakan kaki, Sasuke langsung berpindah cepat ke belakang tubuh Sakura, menghentikan gadis yang semula hendak mengejarnya itu. Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sakura, ia berbisik lirik. "Terima kasih..." _Istriku_ , lanjutnya dalam hati. Ia memukul tengkuk Sakura, cukup membuatnya pingsan.

Sambil membopong tubuh Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri, Sasuke berkutat dengan pikirannya. "Kau akan kutandai," kata Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sakura penuh arti.

Dengan cepat Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kuil terdekat dan bertemu salah seorang pendeta yang sedang berdoa. "Nikahkan kami, sekarang," peritah Sasuke, lengkap dengan mata _sharingan_ -nya yang aktif, pendeta itu yang notabene penduduk sipil biasa, menurut dengan takut.

Malam itu, bintang dan bulan jadi saksi, Sasuke mengucapkan janji pernikahannya. Pemuda itu tidak lagi lajang, begitu pun gadis dalam bopongannya. Ia sempat mencium gadis itu sesaat sebelum meletakkannya pada bangku jalan di dekat mereka terakhir berbicara tadi.

 _Namanya Sakura, Uchiha Sakura, istriku_ , batin Sasuke sambil membelai sisi wajah Sakura. "Sampai jumpa," katanya sesaat sebelum melenggang pergi, meninggalkan istrinya tertidur pada bangku jalan itu.

.

.

Selesai.

.

.

 _Words (without disclaimer, etc)_ : 1790.

 _A/N_ : Hai, Tsumugi di sini. Terima kasih loh sudah membaca sampai sini, bagaimana nih tanggapanmu?

.

Sedikit tambahan :

.

Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya pada kening Sakura, biasanya perlakuan ini akan membuat Sakura ber- _blushing_ ria, tapi saat ini Sakura justru menepis jari Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kejam!" Sakura menghardik. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang, malam ini adalah malam pertamanya, setelah melewati rangkaian perayaan pernikahan siang tadi.

Begitu malam tiba, Sasuke, suaminya, menceritakan kalau pernikahan mereka sesungguhnya telah terjadi di usia tiga belas tahun mereka dan bagaimana langkah-langkah Sasuke melakukannya. "Saat itu aku istrimu dan kau meninggalkanku di bangku taman, kedinginan, tanpa penjagaan, suami macam apa dirimu, _shannaroooo_!"

"Sakura, itu dulu―"

Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke."Kau harus dihukum!" Ia menarik selimutnya. "Tidak ada jatah bagimu malam ini! Menghadap tembok sana!"

Sasuke pun bungkam di pojok kamar pada malam pertamanya.

Selesai lagi.


End file.
